Project Summary/Abstract The primary aim of the LCC Program Development Core is to stimulate ground-breaking interdisciplinary research that addresses the Center?s three key themes: (1) Later Life-Course Population Trends in Context; (2) Life-Course Dynamics as Disparity Mechanisms; and (3) Interrelationships of Work, Family, Community Participation, and Health. Core B will fund pilot projects that bring together researchers from across the University of Minnesota and from the LCC External Innovative Network Core. Priority will be given to early career scholars and scholars from historically underrepresented groups and to proposals with high promise to grow into externally funded projects. The Core will target the LCC?s 103 affiliates (many of whom are new to research on aging), scholars of aging from across the University of Minnesota, and researchers from outside institutions whom we will engage through our External Innovative Network Core. Core B will leverage the assets of Core A to support proposal recruitment, review, and monitoring, including focused support for and close monitoring of all research that involves human subjects.